threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zapwire
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zantam03 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 15:33, 16 March 2010 changes There was one thing I forgot to mention in my reply. I'm not sure if it's possible to do on Wikia, but I use a lot of quotes here and I'd like to 'decorate' them a bit. Is it possible to create textballoons here and put pictures next to them? -- Zantam03 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Speech Hey! I've implemented the Speech template at Template:Speech, but could you help out a bit with it please? Just change it so that it becomes clear where to add an image (when working with Rich Text Editor) and where to change its width. So far it looks great though, just tried it and it looks really nice when using it for a conversation between two people. Also, one small detail: the 'Leave Message' button on the talk page has no pictogram. -- Zantam03 14:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) another request Hey Hope you don't me having another request, actually, 2 requests.. 1) The speechtemplate is green, I'd like to give it a different colour though but I don't see any colourcodes or names that I can change... 2) I've been thinking about making some new infoboxes, but I'm a bit crappy at it. Perhaps you have another example of this template on that pinguin website? I'm mainly interested in adding headers to the infoboxes (or sections, or whatever it's called). Well, I'd appreciate it if you could help me with this, but feel free to say no cause you've already done a lot here! -- Zantam03 14:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply to infobox Nice website that is. What I'm most interested in is: how can I make headers?? http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character <-- that infobox has a header, but I don't see any way to change it... As for the Speech template, the bar which has the characters' name in it is bright green here, I'll check it on another PC later -- Zantam03 20:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : It really is green on this PC and I have 32 bits :-P but I just looked on another PC and it was ok there. I tried 16 bits here and it was still green, just like that sample Speech Template you showed me. : About the infoboxes and headers... I meant this. That infobox has multiple headers, (character info, historical info, etc) how do I implement that? -- Zantam03 21:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Javascript What's a Javascript Zapwire? Where do you get it? Explain with detail please. Somethings are not right like the old one. I think iv'e been hit with viruses. I'll give you examples if you want to know. --Knightrez 09:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Join in Are you a Three Kingdoms fan? You are welcome to join on contributing to this wiki :-) --Knightrez 10:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Transparant Monaco Sidebar Hey, I'd like the monaco sidebar to be transparant. Do you know the code for this? Also, is it possible to 'lock' the background? I mean, that whenever I scroll up or down, the background just stays put while the Wiki rolls over it... -- Zantam03 10:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) My Home Hey, Do you know how to customize Community Corner of My Home? This is required to reach the Spotlight... I thought it was Special:MyHome but whenever I look at other Wiki's MyHome pages they're all like the ones here. -- Zantam03 10:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) new infobox Hey, I just made a new infobox but there's just 1 error I can't seem to fix. Have a look at the Zhang Jiao page. At 'Achievements' I can't get the first * to turn into a square.. how come? -- Zantam03 00:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Monaco sidebar transparency Hey, I've had some complains that the monaco sidebar is a bit too transparent. I'd like it to stay transparent though.. is there a way to solve this problem? Is it possible to make it a little less transparent? Or give its borders a darker colour? -- Zantam03 22:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox show/hide Hey! I've been trying to implement show/hide in my Character Infobox, but it's not working and I don't know why... I wanna make the header 'Ranks and Titles' collapsable because it can get really big, but I can't get it to work... can you have a look please? -- Zantam03 17:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) More questions.. Thanks for the help, but I still can't get it the way I want it :-/ For example I added AutoCollapse: 0 to Common.js because I wanted it to be hidden by default, but it's not doing that. Why? Anyway, so now it 'Shows' by default. When I click on 'Hide' the word 'Hide' should change into 'Show', but that's not happening. Instead I get some mix of 'Hide' and 'Show'. Also, the text in the header is not centered, because of the hide/show thing, I want it centered though, how can I do this? -- Zantam03 18:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll try to look him up, thanks anyway. -- Zantam03 18:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it! Have look! I fixed it! To make it hidden by default you have to change collapsable to 'collapsible collapsed' after 'class=' and to center the text you have to add between the | and the text. The only thing left is the show/hide button.. -- Zantam03 19:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Template Hey again! I just posted a question on the Wikia community forums, but maybe you also know the answer. This was the question: Hello, On my wiki I have a spotlight section on my main page, which I change from time to time. I thought it would be cool if Wiki automatically changes it. I have some older spotlights saved on my Wiki and was wondering if it's possible if my Main page automatically picks a new spotlight every day, but I'm not sure if this is actually possible.. -- Zantam03 14:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? Is this possible? -- Zantam03 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) minor infobox problem Hey, Was wondering if you can help me with a minor infobox problem. On some of the battle infoboxes, like this one, the colums aren't 50/50 but more like 40/60, but I'm sure I locked them at 50%. Can you have a look at it please? -- Zantam03 00:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Locking This Wiki Hey, Do you know if it's possible to lock my entire Wiki for 1 or 2 days? Nobody here is applying to the rules, not even the easy ones such as not copying from Wikipedia or uploading duplicated files =/ So I wanna clean my Wiki and don't want others to make edits while I'm cleaning. Is this possible? Also, is it possible that, when a new member wants to create or edit for the first time, he'll first gets automatically redirected to the rules page? -- Zantam03 12:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello Zap, Been a while, and I have a new question for you :-) How can I make the borders of my wiki round? Like on this Wiki. The Monaca skin has round corners there, how can I do this? And another question: this Wiki has multiple blue colours in the top header (where the buttons edit, history, move, watch, are). I want something like that, but how? - Zantam03 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : alright thanks. And do you also know how I can change the Monaco Sidebar so that whatever is highlighted is not transparent? -- Zantam03 18:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC)